In a wireless communication network (e.g., a cellular telephone network), each of multiple base stations may service a cell within which wireless devices may communicate with the network. A particular wireless device may be within communication range of multiple base stations. Accordingly, the system may implement a protocol to determine with which base station the device will communicate.
In many cases, it may be beneficial for the device to communicate with a base station having the highest Signal-to-Interference plus Noise Ratio (SINR). However, in the presence of significantly strong signals from multiple base stations, a determination of the base station with the best SINR may be prone to error. Wireless system developers continue to seek methods and apparatus for reducing the percentage of errors encountered in base station selection processes.